Green is for Slytherin
by kaiswings
Summary: Malfoy’s are easy to make jealous, you just have to know the right buttons to push. YAOI BlaiseDraco. REVISED AND NOW BEATED!


There is now a Blaise on the character list, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_!

(((Does happy dance)))

Disclaimer: Kaiswings dose not have claims to Harry Potter or any of the yummy-ness of the series.

Summery: Malfoy's are easy to make jealous, you just have to know the right buttons to push. YAOI Blaise/Draco

Warnings: Yaoi, language.

Well this story was REALLY lacking. So I came here fixed it up a little added some. So hopefully its better. NEW!!!!! IT'S BEATED!!!!!!! You can all thank **Raven Paine so her wonderful help! Any remaining errors are my entire fault! I Added little things here and their. No real difference but better all the same!**

(((Green is for Slythern)))

Draco glared at his cauldron, the dark purple of the brew hissed and fizzed, as small bubbles floated to the surface. The mummers of students went in one ear and out the other.

The dank and murky potion room was usually one of his favorite classes; one of his best subjects, and Severus Snape was usually one of his favorite teachers. Usually being the key word here. And Snape was, until he decided he would pick their potions partners for this class.

Draco glanced up over the cauldron and over three tables to the right, glaring. _Fuck him, fuck him, and fuck him to Hell_. He glared harder and continued to yell profanities in his head._ How dare he, how DARE he! _Surprisingly enough he was not yelling these at the Potions master, although he did deserve it too. Oh no he was talking about Harry potter. Harry-_fucking-_Potter, who was shamelessly flirting with _his_ boyfriend. And while his boyfriend was not exactly encouraging it, he sure as hell wasn't trying to stop it. I mean sure, he and Blaise were not public yet, but that did not mean that he can flirt just because he was not _taken _supposedly.

Draco looked back down at his cauldron and added the last of his ingredients and watched as the mixture turned the potion inside a deep black. He quickly put some of it in a vile and walked up to the front of the class handing it over to Snape, glaring coldly at him before turning around and stalking back to his seat, leaving a confused teacher and godfather behind.

As he sat down he looked towards the other pair and glared some more until the class was over. He knew they should both have a permit hole drilled in the back of their heads from all the glaring. They remained oblivious of Draco and his anger. Draco seethed as Harry touched Blaise's hand, _obviously_ flirting, and Blaise smiled at this, ever so charmingly. Uh the little bitch! Harry smiled as he took the vile up to the Potions master before returning to his seat and Blaise.

Draco stayed seated watching as Blaise waved Harry on and finished packing his things before heading up towards the front of the now empty, well almost empty, class and out the door. As Blaise headed towards the door, and only then, did Draco get up to leave.

Blaise walked down the deserted hallway, his feet making a clicking sound as they hit the floor of the dungeons. The next thing he was aware of he was being forcefully pushed into the cold stonewall; one of the loose stones stabbing him painfully in the back and a warm body pressing into his front.

"What the fuck was that about?" Hissed a very familiar voice.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Blaise asked confused. Draco was not one to get mad easily. Well, no, that was a lie. Draco was not one to get _this _mad easily.

"You _were flirting_ with Potter." Draco spat out Potters' name like it burned his tongue to even speak it. Blaise sneered.

"So what if I was?"

"I'll tell you so what," Draco snapped dangerously. His grip tighten on Blaise's collar painfully.

"Maybe you forgot, but you belong to me." These words were followed by a forceful kiss to the mouth.

"Every move you make, every time you breathe, every word and every sound, moan, groan, and gasp; every look and fucking smile, _mine,_ all of it mine," Draco nipped his ear, his hands slowly moving down Blaise's shirt, stroking and rubbing.

"And I will not let you be defiled by Potter."

"Didn't know you cared," Blaise sneered trying to stop the moan from ripping through his lips.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Draco. You don't want to be seen in public and you won't let me tell people about us. I have to go all day without your touch. It's so obvious you've bored of me, so I'll just go somewhere else. At least Potter would kiss me in public" Blaise snapped glaring angrily at Draco.

"That's what this is about, you think I've bored of you?" Draco almost yelled.

He pushed his lips to Blaise's, forcing his tongue inside, tasting the caverns of his mouth, running it over Blaise's teeth and over the roof of his mouth, pushing it against Blaise's own tongue, eliciting a moan from Blaise.

"You want to go public? We'll go public. Starting tomorrow you and I are a couple." He pushed his mouth to Blaise's again, stopping anything the other boy was about to say.

Once they both needed air, Draco pulled away. He gently pushed Blaise towards the passage to the common room

"Come on, you have to make it up to me. Oh, the pain I've been through during potions."

Blaise smirked as he allowed himself to be pushed by Draco. He loved to mess with Draco, almost as much as he loved the boy, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures.

X

x

X

(((END)))

Ok people how do u like the edited version?

Kaiswings


End file.
